The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Test machines or apparatus are used to test parameters and/or performance of materials, components, consumer products, electronics, materials, as well as medical and other devices (i.e. test specimens). Typically, test machines include one or more actuators to apply input loads and displacement.